Ryouga Gets Squirtled
by Ranma Saotome1
Summary: Ranma/Pokemon crossover:Is Akane REALLY clueless about her pet pig?


DISCLAIMER:None of these characters are mine,and no copyright   
infringement is intended.If you read my previous fic,"Ranma Finally   
Makes The Right Choice,"you may remember that I stated that I wasn't   
ruling out the possibility of a second Ranma/Pokemon crossover fanfic.  
And here it is.There is a bathtub scene at the end,but don't let it   
scare you.  
  
"Ryouga Gets Squirtled"(A Ranma 1-2/Pokemon crossover fanfic),by Mike   
Rhea  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Ryouga wandered through the streets of Nerima.As usual,he was lost;but   
this time,he had once again found himself in the hometown of his true   
beloved.  
  
*Here I am once again,in the hometown of my beloved Akane,*he thought.  
*The one place I find happiness found nowhere else.And yet she lives   
under the same roof as Ranma.She loves me when I'm her pet P-chan,but   
if I can only tell her how I feel in my true form...,*he continued as   
he started to write on a brick and concrete fence by poking holes in   
it.  
  
Suddenly,as he continued to poke holes in the fence,he heard a   
familiar "Oh,hi Ryouga-kun."  
  
"A-A-AKANE!,"stammered Ryouga.  
  
Suddenly,Akane noticed finger-punched holes in the fence forming a   
picture of a house with both her and Ryouga's names inside of it.  
"Ryouga-kun,is this true?,"she inquired while blushing profusely.  
  
"C-C-Can you please f-f-forgive me?,"stammered Ryouga.  
  
"What?For truly loving me more than Ranma?Never!"She then ran into   
Ryouga's arms and they began kissing passionately and deeply.Then  
suddenly,as they continued kissing,they were interrupted by a powerful   
jet of water that not only hit them squarely in the face,but it caused   
Ryouga's clothes to slowly fall to the ground as he transformed into a   
little black pig.Right in front of Akane.At that moment,Akane and   
P-chan heard a taunt-like "Squirtle!Squirtle!"  
  
"Don't worry baby,"said Akane to her pet pig."I'll handle this."As   
soon as she saw the Squirtle;she pulled out a Pokeball and shouted   
"WEEPINBELL,I CHOOSE YOU!" as she threw it towards Squirtle.As the Pokeball hit the ground,Weepinbell emerged from it.  
  
"Weepinbell,"said the Weepinbell once it was out of the Pokeball.It   
wasted little time firing poison powder at the Squirtle.Just as it   
started to shoot a powerful spray of foam,the Squirtle was hit by   
Weepinbell's pellet of poison powder and promptly retreated into its   
shell.  
  
"WEEPINBELL,FINISH IT!,"shouted Akane.  
  
"Weepinbell,"replied Weepinbell as he promptly sprayed acid at the   
immobilized Squirtle,defeating it rather easily.Then,as her first   
Pokeball already had 6 Pokemon(including her Weepinbell),she pulled   
out an empty Pokeball and shouted "POKEBALL,GO!" as she threw it   
towards the defeated Squirtle.Once it hit the ground;the empty Pokeball   
opened itself up,sucked up the Squirtle,and closed up.About ten   
seconds later,Akane picked up the Pokeball containing her newly caught   
Squirtle.She then picked up the other Pokeball.  
  
"Thank you,Weepinbell,"thanked Akane.She then opened the nearly loaded   
Pokeball and shouted "RETURN!"  
  
"Weepinbell,"replied Akane's first ever caught Pokemon(not counting   
her starter Pokemon,a Charmander)as it retreated into its Pokeball.  
  
Akane then picked up P-chan and told him rather seductively "Don't   
worry,Ryouga.You and I are gonna take a bath."  
  
P-chan blushed profusely,then leaned itself against Akane's cleavage as   
she took him back to the doujou with her.Once at the doujou,she carried   
him to her bedroom;where she undressed before carrying P-chan to the   
bathtub(which she filled with warm water)with her.After stepping into   
the tub of warm water,she dipped P-chan into it,causing him to   
transform into Ryouga.As they were both naked,Ryouga's nose began to   
drip blood.  
  
"So it's been you that's been protecting me from that nasty Ranma?,"  
inquired Akane.  
  
"Yes,because it's my duty to protect you from that ingrate since you   
do the same for me,Akane-san,"replied Ryouga as he put on noseplugs to  
suppress the blood."Besides,when did you become a Pokemon trainer?"  
  
"I became one about a week ago,just a couple of days after you went on   
another training journey.Of the 150 Pokemon in existence,I already   
have 7."  
  
"How do I get a Pokemon trainer's license?I forgot to ask the 3 young   
Pokemon trainers that I met during my trip."  
  
"Why don't we go to Professor Oak's tomorrow,P-chan?"  
  
"Sure,Akane-san.Thanks in advance."  
  
"You're welcome.Anyway,thanks for protecting me,Ryouga-kun."  
  
"You're welcome,Akane-san,"replied Ryouga as his nosebleed subsided.  
And all this was happening while an aquatranssexual and his cross-  
dressing fiancee were planning a training trip/romantic getaway   
together at the latter's okonomiyaki restaurant.  
  
THE END  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:As you may know,this fic was inspired by Pokemon TV   
series episode 12,"Here Comes The Squirtle Squad"(which is available on   
the Poke-Friends video).Additionally,this crossover was also inspired   
by 3 Ranma TV series episodes:Nettouhen episode 58(in which Ryouga   
hole-punches a picture of a house with his and Akane's names inside of   
it on a Furinkan High School hallway wall,the English title for this   
episode is "Ryouga's 'Tendou Doujou' Houseguest Diary" and can be   
found on the video "Ranma 1/2 Outta Control:A Room With A Zoo");and to   
a lesser extent,Nettouhen episodes 45(which begins with Ranma and   
Ukyou planning a training trip together,the English title for this   
episode is "Ukyou's Skirt:The Great Girly-Girl Gambit" and can be found   
on the video "Ranma 1/2 Hard Battle:Mirror Mirror")and 67(which   
features a futuristic sequence in which Ukyou catches her fiance Ranma   
writing her a love letter in sauce,the English title for this episode   
is "The Dumbest Bet In History" and can be found on the video "Ranma   
1/2 Outta Control:You Bet Your Doujou").According to Weepinbell's card   
(card #70) in the Topps Pokemon TV animation set(series 1),Weepinbells   
do have an advantage over water Pokemon;and I took this into   
consideration when writing this.As you may know,this was my first fic   
in which Ryouga and Akane played lead roles.Previously,their biggest   
roles in any of my fics came in "Akane Gets Drained."  
  
Excluding flames,C&C are welcome.  
  
You can find more Ranma and Ukyou fanfics(by myself and other authors)  
on my page(the cabernet sauvignon of Ranma romance sites)devoted to   
the Vegeta/Bulma of Rumiko Takahashi fandom(seriously).  
  
Mike Rhea  
Webmaster Of The Ranma and Ukyou Pages!  
http://rei.animenetwork.com/ranchan/  
  
Ukyou(referring to Ryouga):"That jackass!Stubborn as a mule and twice as stupid."  
Ranma: "Yea, whatever."-Ranma 1/2 OAV Series:One Grew Over The Kunou's Nest:"Oh, Cursed Tunnel of Lost Love! Let My Love Be Forever!" 


End file.
